


Il carosello delle donne tradite

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: Un incantesimo… che può cambiare il mondo. Un cuore infranto… e un ritorno…. Che può cambiare due vite.





	Il carosello delle donne tradite

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Un momento imprecisato e collocato dalle autrici dopo Tomorrow

Il carosello delle donne tradite

“Cinque tormenti… solo questo ci vuole?  
Solo cinque… sottili tormenti, perché il mondo sia liberato… dagli uomini?!”  
Il demone annuì, e Anyanka sorrise. Sorrise di un ghigno che non era umano.  
Sorrise di un sorriso nero… come il bordo del suo abito da sposa… dopo che aveva corso, e corso, e corso, in una notte annebbiata dalle lacrime.  
Dopo che il suo cuore era stato spezzato.  
Ancora… e i frammenti avevano reciso i suoi polsi…  
“Cinque tormenti…”Ripetè il demone, e lo fece con la voce di uno dei più potenti, più terribili degli “ Antichi” “ innaffiati dalle lacrime di un cuore tradito, e il mondo non avrà più uomini… fino a che il sole si rifletterà nelle acque rosse del mare…”  
Chiuse gli occhi, Anyanka, e il suo sorriso si spense.  
E per un attimo, solo per un attimo, il suo cuore sembrò tremare… e il pensiero volò ad occhi verdi, e un sorriso dolce e forte…  
Occhi che non l’avevano mai ferita…  
Ma lui non c’era stato… quando il suo cuore si era infranto.  
Lui non l’aveva protetta… non aveva impedito a Xander di farle… ciò che le aveva fatto…  
Lui se n’era andato… come tutti gli altri…  
Dopotutto, anche lui l’aveva tradita.  
Mosse le mani, con una sapienza che solo i demoni possedevano, e mentre il suo cuore si chiudeva ancora, con gesti antiche come il tempo, Anyanka invocò il dolore, chiamandolo a se, e l’aria, sul braciere acceso, prese a turbinare.  
Folle, come folle era il suo cuore.  
Trasformandosi in specchio, il cui riflesso l’accecava…  
E l’accecavano i volti, e i lampi di dolore… l’accecava il tradimento. Abbastanza per mille incanti.  
Solo la scelta era difficile… solo decidere, quale uomo era stato più malvagio… quando quello era il mondo… degli uomini malvagi.

Chiudeva gli occhi, Tara, e piangeva, con le ginocchia strette al petto e il volto sporco. Invocando gli occhi negli occhi dell’uomo che amava…  
Per favore papà… per favore… non gridare… non picchiarmi… non chiamarmi con parole che mi uccidono…  
Per favore, papà… ti supplico… amami soltanto un secondo…  
Per favore, ti prego… uccidimi… ma non lasciare che lui mi tocchi ancora…  
Mi fa male… e io ho paura… quando mi tocca…  
Odio mio fratello… quando lui mi tocca…  
Per favore, papà, credi ai miei occhi…  
Non lasciarmi… non andartene via… non pensare solamente che sia pazza…  
Non lasciarmi solo con lui… piuttosto uccidimi tu stesso…  
Ho paura da sola con lui…  
Perché non è per picchiarmi che mi tocca…  
Non voglio più che nessun uomo mi tocchi…  
Per piacere, papà… per favore…  
Non lasciami… non lasciarmi… non lasciarmi…

Non lasciarmi, papà… per piacere…  
Non lasciarci…  
Che cosa abbiamo fatto di male, noi?! Siamo solo… bambine…  
Che cosa ha fatto di male la mamma… che cosa può avere fatto mai di male la mamma…  
La mamma piange… la mamma si sente sola…  
Io… io mi sento così sola…  
La mamma è morta, papà… e tu dove sei?!  
Il mio sangue è stato sparso, papà… e mi hanno detto che non sono umana… e tu papà… dove sei… dove sei stato il giorno che la tua piccola Dawny ha compiuto 15 anni… ?!  
Buffy non c’è mai, papà… e tu non torni…  
E nemmeno mi hai mai detto… che cosa ti ho fatto, io di male?!  
Che cosa posso avere fatto io, se ero una bambina che nemmeno esisteva?!  
E se i monaci hanno inventato una cattiva azione… io che colpa ne ho?!  
Ho pregato tanto che tornassi papà…  
Ma Dio ascolta le preghiere di una ragazzina che nemmeno esiste?!

Non sarebbe mai più esistito amore per lei…  
Questo… questo aveva giurato…  
E ora Cordelia piangeva.  
E le sue lacrime erano sale e dolore che spezzava l’anima.  
Non ci sarebbe stato più amore per lei… per colpa di un ragazzo…  
Di uno stupido… stupido ragazzo… che nemmeno sapeva che cosa fosse il vero amore…  
Mentre lei… lei aveva pensato di saperlo…  
Lei lo aveva amato… lei si era annullata per lui, lei aveva cambiato la sua vita. Lei aveva litigato con sua madre per lui, con le sue amiche per lui… con tutte quelle che le ripetevano di non fidarsi… di non crederle…  
Che ripetevano che Xander Harris non era degno di lei…  
Ma Cordelia lo amava… e conosceva ai suoi difetti…  
Cordelia conosceva il suo egoismo… e quella sua assurda presunzione di avere sempre ragione… di saper capire anche quello che nemmeno vedeva…  
Cordelia lo aveva appoggiato anche quando lui sbagliava… e forse in questo stava il suo peccato…  
Cordelia aveva perso il suo cuore, davanti al tradimento di lui…  
E poi lo aveva perso ancora, e ancora… un po’ più ad ogni occhiata… ad ogni parola… che le gridavano in faccia che Xander non aveva capito…  
Che non capiva quanto male facesse… e che pensava che il suo amore per Willow giustificasse tutto…  
Lui amava… lui era nel giusto… e Cordelia… era una piccola sciocca isterica… che creava un dramma troppo grande…  
Cordelia… che aveva voluto morire…  
E che era vissuta… per non amare più…  
Perché nessun ragazzo le spezzasse mai più il cuore…  
E adesso piangeva… perché il suo amore era morto… e lei non gli aveva dato niente…  
Piangeva, come la bambina che non era stata…  
E Xander Harris, di nuovo, le spezzava il cuore…

E questo… giustificava tutto, vero?!  
Tutto era consentito… perché lei era una sgualdrina?!  
Perché aveva ucciso, perché aveva mentito, perché, si, anche lei aveva voluto qual dannato bambino…  
Tutto era consentito dire a Lilha Morgan… tutto era consentito fare… perché Lilha Morgan era solo una stronza con delle brutte scarpe…  
E allora si poteva scopare Lilha Morgan, e poi buttare fuori dal letto come una cosa… come una sgualdrina…  
Perché Lilha Morgan aveva fatto cose così terribili che chiunque avrebbe potuto picchiarla ed essere nel giusto… chiunque avrebbe potuto ferirla, o volerla uccidere… o trattarla come una cosa…  
Ma se era così… se tutto doveva essere così… allora lui avrebbe dovuto essere dolce con lei, e tenero… e avrebbe dovuto amarla davvero…  
Perché se Lilha era una stronza con delle brutte scarpe, Wesley doveva essere un cavaliere con occhi azzurri pieni di amore per il mondo…  
E non avrebbe dovuto trattarla come una cosa, e lei non avrebbe dovuto soffrire…  
Se regole c’erano, perché dovevano valere solo per Lilha?  
Odiava il mondo…  
E il mondo odiava lei a quanto pareva…  
Perché di tutti i tradimenti, quello era il più atroce…  
Perché Lhlha Morgan amava… e il suo amante aveva perso l’anima…

Di nuovo, Anianka sorrise, mentre l’ultimo dolore le scivolava dalle dita…  
Sottile, come una lama di fuoco… e così terribile che tinse l’aria attorno se di nero … così terribile, che persino il demone che aveva invocato il fuoco indietreggiò, e barcollò, mentre trasparente appariva l’effige di Angelus…  
E Anyanka voleva che lui fosse l’ultimo…  
Perché di tutti gli uomini… lui… un vampiro… era il più uomo…  
Perché nelle sue parole era l’essenza di ogni uomo, e il veleno di ogni lingua…

Io sono… superiore a lei…  
Io sono… superiore a qualunque cosa…  
Io sono superiore all’ amore, e al dolore, sono superiore agli uomini… e sono superiore a Buffy… alla piccola, tenera Buffy Summers…  
Col suo collo sottile e i suoi occhi che conservano tanta innocenza, ma promettono tanta crudeltà…  
E io sono… quello che rivelerà al mondo ciò che lei è veramente…  
Perché Buffy Summers farà tutto quello che io vorrò, e sarà tutto quello che io vorrò.  
Perché lei penserà ciò che vorrò che pensi, illudendosi che sia un suo pensiero…  
Perché lei agirà come vorrò che agisca… e le farò credere di muovere i fili…  
Marionetta… bambola da spogliare lentamente… fino a che non avrà più volontà… che non sia la mia…  
Fino a che mi cercherà, nelle ombre della notte… pur sapendo che io sono il male…  
Fino a che il suo cuore correrà più forte, nell’attesa che la uccida, e la liberi per sempre…  
Perché lei mi amerà, quanto non ha mai amato il fantoccio che mi porto dentro… e per ogni stilla del suo amore, per ogni parola che i suoi occhi vorranno dirmi, io le risponderò…” non ti amo… non ti amo… non ti amo…”  
E se piangerà per questo amore sporco… io le dirò che è sua la colpa…  
Perché ha scelto di amare un demone… e saprò… che una scelta non l’ha avuta mai …  
Come Drusilla… come tutte quelle che hanno amato un demone… senza avere scelta…  
E ucciderò i suoi amici uno ad uno… stritolando il suo cuore in una morsa…  
Scaricando su di lei ogni colpa… per ogni volta che non mi avrà ucciso…  
E ancora, quando sarò davanti a lei… non potrà farlo…  
Perché io sarò l’ossessione che le rimbomberà nelle orecchia…  
E la perdizione che l’accompagnerà sempre… per tutti gli anni a venire… dopo che l’avrò lasciata…  
Questo è il regalo di Angelus alla sua piccola sposa…

Anyanka chiuse gli occhi, ed il suo cuore batteva così forte…  
Perché presto tutto sarebbe finito…  
Perché presto Xander sarebbe finito…  
E forse anche il dolore così se ne sarebbe andato…  
E avrebbe finalmente provato se la vendetta era tanto dolce… come aveva sempre promesso alle altre …  
Chiuse gli occhi. Per non vedere quel che stava facendo.  
Perché non aveva bisogno di vedere… e perché con gli occhi chiusi le lacrime scendevano più in fretta.  
Le lacrime di un cuore tradito…  
Come il suo…  
Un cuore che sanguinava… come il suo…  
Che faceva male, come il suo…  
E che ancora le gridava di non farlo…  
Un cuore inascoltato…  
Perché Anya sentiva troppo, troppo dolore…  
E sentiva la prima lacrima sfiorarle la pelle della guancia. Affondandosi le unghie nel palmo per non muovere la mano.  
Un attimo…  
Solo un attimo…  
Dopo… Xander non ci sarebbe più stato …  
Trattenne il respiro, quando sentì che si staccava dal suo volto… ma quello che accadde non fu ciò che lei si era aspettata.  
Quello che accadde non fu il lampo familiare della magia, o il bruciore di una vita spenta.  
Quello che accadde fu una mano… calda, leggera… e forte come il vento della terra in cui era nata. Che le si posò sul volto, sicura e tenera… asciugando le sue lacrime…  
Come nessuno aveva mai asciugato le sue lacrime…  
Aprì gli occhi, mentre il respiro trattenuto le sfuggiva dalle labbra…  
Per finire fra quelle dischiuse dell’uomo davanti a lei. E nel turbinio dei suoi occhi verdi.  
“Giles…”Mormorò piano. Il nome che risuonava nell’antro oscuro.  
No. Nessuno, mai, aveva asciugato le sue lacrime.


End file.
